Surprises and Serial Killers
by doctorwhoharrypotter55
Summary: Another killer lurking in the shadows of Santa Barbara. Jules and Lassie have surprises in store, too! Shules! A Shules and Carlowe pregnancy story. Please R/R. It's better than it sounds :) Also, take the poll on my profile ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So I haven't mentioned this, but I am a HUGE Psych-o! Omgggg Shules forever! And Lassie and Marlowe ;) Omg Lassie is the best! Sooooo I wanted to start a Psych fic, and they are hard to write, so tips are appreciated! LOTS of Shules XD Ummmmmm IDK minimal swearing, just like kissing and stuff, so it's rated T.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych! (I wish!)**

**Chapter One: Suspicions and Secrets Part 1**

Shawn Spencer casually strolled into the Santa Barbara Police Department, still giddy about his latest "vision" that had solved a big murder case. He continued his strut to the desk of Detective Juliet O'Hara, who also happened to be his girlfriend. He tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Jules!" he said with a dorky grin on his face.

"Hey Shawn," she said wearily.

"Are you okay?" he asked, wondering why Juliet wasn't particularly energetic today. Juliet nodded, and looked back down at the paperwork she was doing. She was feeling a little queasy, but it was probably just the stress of doing her least favorite job, she reasoned.

"So, are we still on for dinner tonight?" Shawn said, trying to make conversation. Juliet nodded again, but looked distracted. Shawn knew that she definitely was not okay. She loved Mario's. Just the mention of it would perk her up.

"Shawn, I'm just going to go to the bathroom," Juliet sighed, getting up. "I'll be right back." Juliet wondered why she was feeling so out of tune today. Was it something she ate? Probably, she thought as she made her way down the hallway. She walked into the bathroom, and sat down in a stall. Another wave of nausea washed over her. She stood up and turned around. She gagged and held her head on top of the toilet as she vomited. When she was done, she washed her mouth and left the bathroom feeling a little better.

When she walked back to her desk, she saw that her partner had arrived, and was currently arguing with Shawn. She thought she should intervene before things got out of hand, and Carlton pulled his pistol.

"Hi Carlton. I was just finishing up the paperwork for the Leonard case." She said, trying to distract the both of them.

"Hello, O'Hara. That's great. I was just going to make a cup of coffee. Do you want one?" he asked with a big smile on his face. That's strange, Juliet wondered. Carlton never smiles, or makes coffee for people. But, she was feeling very hungry.

"Sure," she agreed. She sat back down at her desk where Shawn was watching Phineas and Ferb on his phone. She smiled at her boyfriend's childish antics, even though she had grown to appreciate the building duo.

The chief suddenly poked her head out of her office, and briskly strutted out. Her heels clicked on the floor as she made her way over to Juliet and Shawn. She motioned for Lassiter to join them too, and Gus, who had been pigging out on the donuts.

"All of you. In my office. Now," she ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to my readers! I am so lucky because this is only my second fanfic and it has had so many reviews and follows! Thanks from the bottom of my heart for the support and encouragement! I am so glad you like it! A special thanks to pinapplegirl123, who has helped me with the start of the story, and has given me kind words throughout! She is the kind of author I hope to be someday, and if you haven't already, check out her amazing stories! Okay, moving on. Some of you have theories of what is going on with Jules, and some of you are correct ;) No-one guessed why Lassie was so happy, though! I love to hear what it seems like. I hope I am portraying the characters okay. Please keep reviewing and reading. Again, thanks so much! Sorry for the wait, I was having problems with my modem and Wifi.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych!**

**Chapter Two: Suspicions and Secrets Part 2**

The gang followed Chief Karen Vick into her office. Her desk was organized as always, and a small bowl of candy sat next to a steaming cup of coffee. Juliet's eyes wandered to a letter in an evidence bag next to a picture of the Chief's daughter, Iris. Shawn and Juliet exchanged a puzzled glance. Juliet flashed back to the Yin and Yang murders. This is how it started- a letter. She suddenly felt a dizzy spell come over her. Her knees started to buckle. Luckily, Shawn noticed, and caught her.

"Chief!" he exclaimed, struggling with Juliet's weight. Lassiter acted quickly and pulled up a chair from behind. Juliet collapsed into the chair.

"Oh my gosh, O'Hara, are you alright?" the chief exclaimed. "Lassiter, get O'Hara some water please." Lassiter walked out of the office. Juliet regained her ability to speak, and she took in her surroundings. Shawn's worried face was close to hers.

"I feel dizzy," Juliet said. Shawn nodded to address her. He moved out of her way, and she saw Gus, with a worried expression, and a donut in hand. She felt really hungry suddenly. She motioned for Gus to come over.

"What is it Juliet?" he asked, confused.

"Your donut," she managed. Comprehension dawned on the Chief's face. She walked out of the room as Lassiter returned. He handed her a big glass of water, and she sat up. Juliet drank until the glass was empty.

"Thank you, Carlton," Juliet said gratefully. The Chief ran back in with a pastry. She handed it to Jules. She started munching the lemon meringue cookies. The sugar flowed through her bloodstream and she felt better.

"Thank you so much," she said. "I feel better now. What did you want to show us, Chief?"

"Glad you are ok, O'Hara. Well, we received this letter today. She started to read:  
_Hi SBPD!_

_Good job catching an innocent man! I am still out there. I will continue to kill and destruct until the city of Santa Barbara has learned its lesson. Good luck finding me .I am extremely elusive, because you know me. That's how good I am._

_Love, Chaos._

Everyone was speechless. Finally Shawn recovered, and picked up the letter. He tried his best to notice something.

"Chief, I'm not sensing anything," he said finally. She took the paper out of his hands, and sighed.

"There are no bodies as of now, but we will be alert." she said.

"We will be very careful, Chief," Lassiter responded. The Chief sat down again, an motioned for them to leave. Everyone turned to leave. They started walking out, a new, uneasy tension between them.

"Not you O'Hara," Karen Vick said. Juliet walked back through the door. She sat down again, and waited for the chief to start talking.

"About you episode today," she began.

"Oh no Chief, it will never happen again. I'll eat a good breakfast for the duties of a detective," Juliet assured her boss, thinking she knew where this was going- proper nutrition, yadda yadda yadda.

"Let me finish, O'Hara. Have you been feeling hungry, nauseous, and tired lately? She questioned with a knowing smile on her face.

"Um, yes, yes, and yes. Why?" Juliet said, confused.

"There is no other way to tell you this, O'Hara but I think you might be pregnant." Karen revealed her suspicions to her coworker. Juliet gasped. Then it all started to make sense to her.

"What will I tell Shawn! How can we know for sure!" Juliet started to cry. Karen walked over, and gave Juliet a hug.

"It'll be okay. You don't have to tell him yet. Let's be sure first." The Chief walked back to her desk, and pulled a box out of a drawer. As she walked back over to Juliet, she grabbed a tissue.

"Here, Juliet." She handed her the box and tissue. Juliet read the label on the box. It was a pregnancy test. She blew her nose and stood up. She knew what she had to do.

"Just follow the instruction on the box," Karen called after Juliet. Juliet practically ran over to the bathroom. She locked the stall and opened up the box. Apparently she had to pee on the stick and wait 5 minutes. She sat down, and took out her phone to check her email while she was waiting. All the while, her heart was pounding out of her chest. After what seemed like forever. The five minutes were up. Juliet glanced at the test. It was a pink plus. She was going to have a baby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I'm back again. Thanks for all the support and encouragement- I'm really grateful! I got two guesses about Lassie. You'll find out if you were right soon. Sorry for not updating sooner, it has been a week since school got out and I've been spending time with my friends and family. Hope you enjoy this chapter:**

**Chapter 3: Listening and Telling Part 1**

Juliet's head was racing._ Pregnant?I can't be!_ _It's gotta be a things can be wrong all the time! I'll go ask the chief. She'll know what to do. I just don't think Shawn and I are ready for this._ Juliet's usual confident aura was shattered by the surprising news. Her shoulders slumped as she walked back down the hall, pregnancy test in pocket. She passed Officer McNab, who was heading to the restroom.

"Hey, Detective O'Hara, are you alright?" he asked, noticing the change from her usual appearance. Juliet finally noticed the change in her behavior, and she straightened her back. She kept a cool expression as she answered her fellow colleague.

"I'm fine, Buzz, thanks for asking." Juliet tried to smile as sincerely as possible. He nodded, and continued on his way. Juliet watched him walk off as she wondered how to keep this a secret from her colleagues. She continued her sluggish walk to her boss' office, and closed the door when she was inside.

Karen Vick heard the door to her office open and close. She looked up from Chaos' letter, which she had been studying closely for clues. She watched as the junior detective sat down in a chair, and wordlessly pulled out a stick from her pocket. She pushed it across the table, and the chief of police studied the little +sign on it.

**Meanwhile**

Shawn Spencer was watching this whole exchange from a secret spot behind his girlfriend's desk. The department's lip reader, Mark Matthews, was also closely watching. He relayed everything to the pseudo-psychic who watched in shock and disbelief. He stood up, and Mark followed suit.

"Thank you, Mark," Shawn said, a little more reserved than usual. Mark nodded and set off down the hallway. He grabbed Lassiter and Gus and pulled them to the conference. Gus spit out his third Cream Puff.

"What the hell, Spencer?" Lassiter said when they were finally in the conference room. Shawn didn't answer, but pulled up three chairs with a serious expression. Gus wondered what could be up. Shawn was never like this. Everyone sat down, and Shawn began to speak.

"Okay, so you know how the Chief kept Jules back after she showed us Chaos' note?" everyone nodded, and Shawn continued. "Well, I was watching them, and I asked Mark to tell me what they were saying." He said, nervously.

"Wait!" Lassiter interrupted," Who the hell is Mark?" Gus, having an immense knowledge of everyone in the department answered quickly before Shawn could speak.

"He's the department's lip reader." Lassiter nodded, and motioned for Shawn to continue, impatiently. Shawn did, but not before reprimanding the outspoken head detective.

"Don't you know it's not nice to interrupt when others are talking, Lassie-face?" Lassiter sighed and started tapping his foot. "Well, the Chief thinks Jules is pregnant-"he was interrupted by a disgusted sound from Lassiter.

"But that means…eughh" he said, red faced. Gus chuckled as Lassiter's cold outside melted, and he acted like a grossed out 10 year old.

"Have some respect for yourself, Lassiter!" Shawn said, clearly fed up with Lassiter's constant interruptions. Lassiter put his arms up in surrender. Shawn told them the rest of the story and Lassiter said, "Congrats Spencer, but if you leave her, I'll shoot you!" he said, much like the time he found out that Shawn and Jules were dating. Gus chuckled a Lassie's protective big brother nature.

"Yeah, congrats, buddy! You'll be a great dad," Gus said, obviously happy for his best friend since childhood. Shawn started to appreciate the beauty of the situation, and embraced his best buddy in a man hug.

Lassiter cleared his throat and began to speak, a little embarrassed. "Actually, I have some news to share, too. You know, just between us men." He gestured at his colleagues, to indicate this should stay between them. "Um, well, uhhh, Marlowe's pregnant!" he burst out.

Little did he know, throughout the whole conversation, the intercom with the Chief's office had been on, and Karen and Juliet had heard every single word.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Uh oh, what will happen next? Sorry, I left you with a cliffy! Oh, and check out my new polls on what genders the babies should be! Please vote, it means a lot! As always, R/R! Reviews make me extremely happy, and support and encouragement keeps me writing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! You probably hate me for not updating in so long. Sorry, I had writers block for this chapter, and I had some personal issues to deal with. So, new chapter! Who is going to the advanced screening of Psych: The Musical! In San Diego? Also, I was kinda disappointed with the amount of reviews for the last chapter. I know a lot of people read the chapter, but I really want feedback! You guys help shape the story ;) ALSO PLEASE TAKE THE POLL FOR THE GENDER OF THE BABY ON MY PROFILE!**

**On with the story…**

**Chapter 4: Listening and Telling Part 2**

Juliet Lynn O' Hara gasped. Her boss had a bewildered expression on her face. She buzzed the intercom and started to speak.

"My office, now." she said, quietly.

The gang walked into the chief's office. They sat down wordlessly.Shawn spoke up first.

"Jules, I know you and the Chief are probably angry for me spying on you. But I was really worried about you. I love you, and I didn't want anything to happen to you." He said, his childish demeanor disappearing as he poured out his emotions. Juliet smiled a watery smile and grabbed Shawn's hand, in an act of forgiveness.

"Now I want you to know that I'm not angry at anyone," Karen started, "But, we do need to sort this out." She continued. Everyone nodded in agreement. She pulled out a piece of paper and jotted down a bullet point. "So we know Juliet is pregnant, but she and Shawn need to visit an OBGYN. I can help set it up, mine was really great," she smiled. "Now it may seem weird that I am taking so much interest in the baby, but Juliet is an officer of the law, and she and the baby can potentially be in harms way, so we all need to be helpful, and supportive. And careful." she explained, smiling.

"Chief, Marlowe and I are sure about the baby. We visited the doctor and had an ultrasound. She is two months along." He said, smiling.

"Congratulations Carlton," the Chief said, her happiness for her co workers coming out," Now, since you work dangerous cases, when necessary, Marlowe will be given an armed guard." Everyone murmured in agreement. "Now Juliet, you can work cases from here, you can question suspects, and go out when we are not in pursuit of the suspects. You can do the rest of the detective work from inside the station." Juliet nodded.

"That is all for now. You can go, you all have work to do." Karen said. The 4 walked out of the office. Shawn motioned for them to stop.  
"I want all of you to come to dinner tonight at Mario's. Come at 7 sharp, and ask for the Spencer table. Gus, bring Rachel and Max. Lassie-face, bring Marlowe, Jules, call Lloyd and Maryanne. My mom is in town, so she and my dad will come too."

"Okay, Spencer, but if this is some crap I'll shoot you for wasting my time." Lassiter said. He walked back to his desk.

"I'm pretty sure that we are all free. We'll be there," Gus nodded. He walked back to the donuts, and started on them again.

"What is this about, Shawn?" Juliet asked. Shawn didn't say anything. She sighed in annoyance, and walked back to her desk, finishing up the paperwork. The fake psychic walked back into the Chief's office.

"You too," was all he said before he left the station.

He rode his motorcycle to his dad's house. He unlocked the door with his keys and walked inside. He saw his dad on the couch with some woman. He leaned in to kiss her, and they started a full on make out session. Upon a closer look, Shawn saw that the woman was his mother.

"Eww!" he exclaimed before he could stop himself. They pulled away, embarrassed. Henry got up, his face very red, and pulled his son to the next room.

"What do you want Shawn?" he asked exasperated. Shawn still had a disgusted expression on his face, but he began to speak.

"I need the ring. Grandma's ring. It's time," he said solemnly. Henry nodded. "And I need you and Mom to come to Mario's at 7. Ask for the Spencer table." He continued. Henry walked into the living room and grabbed a red velvet box. He walked back into the kitchen and handed the box to his son. There was an uncomfortable silence between them.

"We'll be there, kid," Henry said finally. Shawn nodded and motioned to leave. He felt his dad's hand on his shoulder as he turned to go. "Shawn. I'm happy for you," he said. Shawn smiled and walked out. "Don't mess this up kid," he said as he heard the engine on Shawn's motorcycle start.

**Sorry, another cliffhanger! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Sorry if you thought this was an update, it's not. It's a VERY IMPORTANT author's note. Please, READ THE WHOLE THING! Sorry, it's been awhile since I updated this story. There are a couple reasons why. First, no one really reviews anymore. I go to my traffic stats, and I see that many people read, but you guys don't review, and that breaks my heart. I don't know how I am doing! Is it good? Is it bad? Did I do something wrong? I'm at the point where I am literally begging for reviews! So PLEASE REVIEW! Secondly, I started a new story, and I need to build the plot of that story. Honestly, I have written more chapters for that story, and gotten a lot more love and support. Third, yesterday, I injured my middle finger on my right hand. It's bent, swollen, and bruised. Also, I am not able to bend it or straighten it, and it hurts like hell! I have no idea what it is, since it's not hurt enough to be broken. If you know what it is, please help me out! I'm going to get it checked it out because I've never had anything like it. I'm literally typing with only my left hand. This is taking a long time. So basically, what I'm trying to say is, THIS STORY IS ON A TEMPORARY HIATUS. It will be only about a month or two, depending how bad my finger is. Also, school starts in 10 days, and I haven't prepared at all. I'm not trying to make excuses, I'm trying to help you understand why this story is on hiatus for a couple months. As soon as I'm okay, I'll update! Hope you understand :p**

**doctorwhoharrypotter55**


End file.
